popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
WE TWO ARE ONE
Lyrics Original I know you are hurt babe Living in this solitude You're tumbling down Feel like there's no hands to hold (But) don't you worry baby I'm at right in front your door So don't cry no more Love is on the way to you Put down your fear Try to get back to the light Cause I'm right here New days are there to be unfold We two are one hold on tight In the ray of the light I will be there for you We two are one hold on tight The dawn will come And I'll be there with you Long Version I know you are hurt babe Living in this solitude You're tumbling down Feel like there's no hands to hold (But) don't you worry baby I'm at right in front your door So don't cry no more Love is on the way to you Put down your fear Try to get back to the light Cause I'm right here New days are there to be unfold ※We two are one hold on tight 　In the ray of the light I will be there for you 　We two are one hold on tight 　The dawn will come 　And I'll be there with you I still see the evils crawling our minds and ground They set us up, drop those sorrow hearts all alone But I see strength in your soul Try to fight back to the doubts For all we know Lying power would do the rest Listen to your heart Time to get back to the one Cause it's been right there to be unfold once again for you We two are one, hold on tight In a ray of the light I will be there for you We two are one, hold on tight In a ray of the light I will be there for you ※Repeat Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of WE TWO ARE ONE appears on pop'n music Vocal Best 3. This version was used as SUPER EURO LONG in pop'n music 9. *A remix of WE TWO ARE ONE by B4 ZA BEAT, titled WE TWO ARE ONE -super euro version-', can be found in ''ParaParaParadise 1stMIX PLUS. Trivia *'''WE TWO ARE ONE marks the first song composed by Seiya Murai for the BEMANI series. *'WE TWO ARE ONE' marks the first time when a pop'n stage song is crossovered to pop'n music. *'WE TWO ARE ONE' received a new character (Elle) when it was crossovered to pop'n music 4, replacing INUCHIYO. *'WE TWO ARE ONE' received new HYPER and EX charts in pop'n music 16 PARTY♪. These two charts use a short version of SUPER EURO LONG (which was removed in the same pop'n music game). Music Comment Original Long Version A popular euro dance pop was born from Pop'n Stage. Let's heartily dance in the long version! Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music Other charts not shown on the above table: *pop'n music 4 CS's BEGINNER chart: Lv.: 15, total notes: 203. Long Version Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:Deleted Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Stage Category:Pop'n Stage Songs Category:LaLa Moore Songs Category:Seiya Murai Songs Category:Pop'n Music 4 Songs